Fukua's Victory, Filia's Failure
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Filia foolishly made a bet with Fukua that she at first really regretted, but slowly over the course of time, she honestly couldn't have asked for anything better to have happened between the both of them. A Yuri/Futanari lemon story featuring Filia x Fukua!


_**[Disclaimer] I do not own "Skullgirls" or anything like that at all! Come on now, people!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] I really have nothing that much to say here, but... I hope that you enjoy the story, I guess! I'm also really sorry about any typos and other writing errors! I mean, man... I really want to drink some vanilla spice eggnog right about now ^.^**_

 **(Fukua's Victory, Filia's Failure)**

Filia couldn't believe it. Just now, something that happened literally seconds ago, the young fighter just couldn't believe what happened to her. She lost, she lost in a fight against of somebody, and of all things she lost to a clone of herself, a clone that truly believed that SHE was in fact the REAL Filia. Filia couldn't exactly remember it all, but basically a few days ago she and Fukua made a deal with each other. If Filia had won the planned fight, then Fukua promised to stop claiming herself to be the "real Filia" and would try her best to live a life as someone else entirely.

However, if Fukua had won the planned battle, then Filia told her that she could do anything that she wanted to her. Thinking about it now, Filia had no idea at all why she even promised her clone such a thing in the first place, and at the current moment she was actually feeling kind of scared of her no-good twin, too. What was Fukua going to do to her? Was she going to kill her? Or maybe try to hurt some of her closest friends, not that she even had many to begin with? Filia did not know, but she was soon going to find out whatever it was that the darker skinned girl had in mind.

At this very moment, the two twin girls were both standing in a very clean field of grass, both of the fighters standing in front of one another as they both stared into each other's eyes in complete silence. Filia was holding her left arm while looking pissed off, but Fukua had her right hand on her own curved side as she freakishly smiled widely at Filia, the tan girl creepily showing off all of her white teeth, her gum, just everything. Filia has never seen Fukua look so happy before, and the creepy looking smile on her tan twin's face just made Filia know that she totally screwed up really badly here. Nevertheless, the lighter skinned girl did fight her hardest against of her own twin, but in the end she just could not beat her.

Now stepping closer toward her defeated opponent, and also toning down the creepiness of her own smile, Fukua let out a laugh before speaking out happily, "Well, well, well... it looks like I won, Filia. You did pretty okay, I suppose. You know, for a clone and all."

"..." The red eyed girl couldn't process a thought in retort to her twin's words at the moment. She was just feeling way too disappointed and upset at herself to actually even do anything as of right now.

"So," then continued on Fukua, the tan girl now slowly beginning to circle around Filia. "From what I can remember what you said to me yesterday, Filia, if I ended up actually winning this fight..." Fukua then stopped right in front of Filia as she now leaned very close up to her pouty looking face; Filia surprisingly did not move away from her at all, either. "You said that I could do whatever that I wanted to you, and I really like the sound of that idea." And after saying all of that, Fukua just continued to oddly stare at Filia, both of their noses and breasts touching now.

Wanting to break this uncomfortable feeling silence between the both of themselves, Filia sighed before replying back in a low and really depressed sounding voice, "Yeah, yeah... I remember what I said to you. But, please... just don't hurt my friends, okay? Anything but that."

That was when Fukua started to giggle lowly, and it wasn't an ordinary sounding giggle either. It sounded ominous, it sounded chilling, and just the sound of Fukua's laugh alone only increasingly worried Filia about her negative suspensions that she felt toward her devious twin even further now. What really threw Filia through a loop, though, was when Fukua randomly kissed her on the right cheek of her face, Fukua's soft feeling lips leaving a clearly noticeable and dark green colored lipstick mark on Filia's face. Gasping with shock and stepping back slightly away from her still smiling twin now, Filia then quickly placed one of her hands onto her just recently kissed cheek, the girl's scarlet red eyes wide with utmost confusion as she worriedly stared into Fukua's own forest green colored eyes.

Fukua LOVED the look on Filia's face right now. The black haired teen looked so frightened, she looked so muddled, and it truly only made Fukua want to roughly grab Filia by her cute face and just straight up make out with the girl right then and there. But, she could patiently wait for that. Fukua knew that it'd end up happening soon, anyway, and she was going to make Filia like it. Filia shifted her eyes left and right a few times before focusing back on the smirking Fukua standing in front of her, the teen's hand still on her own cheek as she continued to awkwardly gape at her tanned skin twin.

"D-did you just...?! Did you just-"

"Kiss you on your cheek?" then interrupted the green haired one, sensuously licking her lips at Filia afterwards. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did, Filia. And trust me, girl, that is only the very beginning of what else is about to happen here in this field."

Fukua now started to slowly approach her lighter skinned twin again, her steps really slow and so very little. Filia wanted to move, she desperately wanted to run away from the girl out of utter fear and pure adrenaline, but at the same time she felt as if she couldn't move right now. Her brain was telling her to run, but her body was fighting against that judgement, and she just didn't know why that was. Did she want to go through with this? Did she actually want Fukua to violate her body against her own will? Filia's mind said 'no', but other parts of her body begged to disagree with that.

"What are you planning on doing to m-me?" asked Filia, trying her best not to show her twin any fear or worriment whatsoever. Though she tried not to show it, Fukua could still easily tell that Filia was feeling extremely nervous and scared at the moment, and she freaking loved it. Her completely identical twin's fear only aroused Fukua even more and more.

Now standing ever so close up to Filia's pretty looking face again, both of their noses and big boobs once again perversely touching up against of each other, the green haired girl then deeply giggled before explaining to her obviously scared twin, "What do I plan on doing to you, you ask? Why, I plan on making you fully submit to me, of course. After all, we both do know who the fake one is here, right?"

"..."

Fukua simply continued to speak, both of her hands now gently placing themselves onto Filia's beautifully broad and very curvaceous looking hips. "Before I... take my prize, however, there are a set of three rules that you MUST follow. If you fail to follow my orders correctly, then consider that Carol friend of yours dead!"

Hearing Fukua say that to her immediately made Filia start to look seriously angry now. Giving her wicked twin a fuming glare, Filia quickly replied back loudly, "N-no! Please, just leave Carol out of this! I'll do whatever you say, okay? Just don't hurt her! This was my mistake! It's all MY fault! She has nothing to do with this!"

The dark skinned teen laughed after hearing Filia speak like that, and it only made Filia's facial expression intensify in the rage department. "You're so cute when you're mad. All right then, here are the three things that you must obey, or else it'll be game over for your stupid girlfriend with the weird looking face."

"S-she's not my-"

"Number one, you don't get to leave until I tell you so. I don't care how much you hate it, because you're sticking with me until the very end of things," explained Fukua.

Filia nervously nodded her head in retort, her face back looking kind of worried again.

"Number two, though I haven't heard a word from him since we fought, that dumb parasite of yours must keep his mouth shut the whole time, got it? If I so much as hear a peep from that thing, your friend is fucked!"

Again, the red eyed teenager nodded her head in response to her twin's words, Filia hoping with every fiber of her being that Samson honestly understood and actually even cared about this really horrible situation here.

"And number three, fake Filia, you MUST do everything that I tell you to do, you understand me? I don't want to hear any questions from you, I don't want to see any sort of hesitation from you, I don't want any of that crap!" Fukua's hands then began to tighten their grip on Filia's wide hips, the tan girl's lips now literally touching up against of her own twin's slightly open mouth as she then soon breathed out to her, "I am going to break you, Filia. You made this bed, and now you will lie in it."

And after saying all of that to her, Fukua finally started to do what she's been dying to do for such a long time now, and that was kissing the girl. Fukua's moist feeling lips pressed so hardly against of Filia's own silky lips, and the green haired teen was certainly not taking things slowly here at all. Her kisses were rough, they were demanding, but so many things were going through Filia's mind at the moment now, which easily made the teen girl struggle to even successfully kiss her demented twin back just as romantically.

Within seconds, Fukua then started to anxiously jam her wet tongue as deep inside of Filia's mouth as she possibly could, moaning very loudly as she shamelessly continued to forcibly kiss her twin on the lips so overzealously. Filia truthfully could not deny that she really liked what was happening between them both as of right now. From what she could recall about her life, this was indeed her very first kiss, and it sure was a first kiss to remember. Filia's eyes were still open right now, though they were half lidded, but both of Fukua's green colored eyes were closed tightly. Her lips, they felt so darn soft, and they felt so damn good claiming her own mouth so hungrily like this.

And not only that, but Fukua's scent was also starting to really arouse Filia beyond belief. The tan skinned girl smelled like apples with a light hint of cinnamon, and her smell was just completely driving Filia slowly crazy with such deep-rooted feelings of desire and such perverse feeling lust. Filia also took notice of how passionately Fukua's hands was touching on her body, as well. She felt one of her tan twin's hands continuously moving up and down her slender back before soon enough deciding to just simply rest itself on the back of her head. She also felt the girl's other hand strongly grasping a hold of her left buttock, Fukua squeezing and shaking around Filia's thick ass cheek in the very palm of her own hand.

After a while, and it honestly did not even take too long, Filia soon felt her body completely giving into her twin. Her brain was telling her that this was totally wrong, but the more Fukua deeply kissed her on the lips like this, the more Filia couldn't care any more less about her own morals and rightful judgment. When Fukua gave Filia's tongue a very hard and noisy sounding sucking for a while before starting to enthusiastically kiss her again, that was when the black haired teenager threw caution to the wind and just fully surrendered to her lust, shameful desires, and also Fukua in general. After suddenly slapping both of her hands down roughly on top of each soft cheek of Fukua's really plump butt, this bold action of Filia's actually making the tan girl jump up slightly with surprise, the scarlet eyed school girl now started to kiss her twin back with just as much passion, love, and enthusiasm.

Both of the girls were making out with one another so very lewdly, and it seemed as though they were both really trying their best to overpower each other, to dominate one another. Over the course of time, it was beginning to seem as though they were both actually getting a little bit too passionate with their intense spit swapping actions. Their heads continuously veered from side-to-side, saliva leaked out of their mouths, their eager hands desperately groped on every part of the warm feeling flesh of each other's body, soft lips were nibbled, wet tongues were sucked, fat ass cheeks were spanked, throaty moans were heard, and it clearly seemed like the two twin girls were not going to stop crazily kissing on one another any time soon at all.

Once their twenty-five minute long make out session was nearly over with now, Fukua slowly pulled away from Filia's panting mouth, both girls now deeply looking into each other's very lust filled eyes. While looking at her heavy breathing twin at the moment, Fukua then noticed just how much that she smothered her own dark green colored lipstick all over Filia's once clean face, and the mere sight of it honestly looked so darn cute to the tanned skinned teen, too. After wrapping both of her arms very tightly around of Filia's curvy waistline, Fukua was now starting to plant aggressive, wet kisses all over her shakily groaning twin's neck.

Fukua also sometimes sucked really hard on Filia's neck, simply leaving many small and red colored marks on the teen's very creamy, velvety soft, and super smooth feeling skin. While Fukua was doing all of this, Filia was just romantically holding the girl by her trim waist, not to mention very carefully pulling her twin's amazingly beautiful body closer against of her own very womanly and youthful form. Breathing quite heavily herself now, Fukua then soon moved her lipstick smeared mouth up to one of Filia's ears, quickly giving her black haired twin a little ticklish nibble on her earlobe before hotly blowing inside of the girl's ear.

"You're a really great kisser, Filia," huskily breathed out Fukua inside of Filia's ear. "I bet that you practiced at it a whole lot with Carol, didn't you?" she then asked her, deviously smirking afterwards.

As if she didn't feel hot, turned-on and embarrassed enough right now, hearing her crude twin's words instantly made Filia's face turn a dark shade of pink as she then began to blush with shame. "H-hey," moaned out Filia, trying to keep her red colored eyes open; her eyelids felt so heavy for some reason. "Carol and I n-never kissed before, you know...!"

"Liar," giggled back the green haired one as her wet lips brushed up against the side of Filia's ear, Fukua's right hand then suddenly giving her lighter skinned twin a very hard smack directly in the middle of the girl's big, wonderfully round shaped ass. She felt both of Filia's huge, soft ass cheeks jiggle against the palm of her hand when she roughly spanked her like that, and her eerie smile only widened as she shamelessly continued to perversely grope Filia's right buttock for a little while longer.

"Ouch," quietly mumbled the black haired schoolgirl, even though her mind was desperately begging for much more physical and pleasurable feeling pain just like that.

"I can almost guarantee that if you were ever brave enough to actually hit on Carol like you mean it, she'd easily fall for you," explained the twin with dark green colored orbs. Fukua then moved her mouth away from Filia's ear, the frisky teen now looking her obviously horny twin in her eyes. "I mean, you DO look just like ME, so you know that you're hot. Nobody can argue against that."

Shifting her eyes slightly, and also looking a little embarrassed yet again, Filia shyly began to speak in a rather scared sounding tone of voice, "But, I'm not r-really into girls in that sort of way at all, Fuku-...! Mmmmmm!"

The red eyed fighter was quickly interrupted by Fukua as the devious clone then suddenly pressed her strikingly soft feeling lips against of her own mouth, and Filia immediately melted right into the kiss, the raven haired girl moaning loudly now as she anxiously began to kiss her tanned twin right back with such an honest-like passion. The two twin girls kissed each other for about two minutes straight, the both of them now slowly pulling their wet lips away from one another, and the pleasantly erotic sounding noise of lip smacking being heard by the both of them as the two girls broke their kiss almost at the same time.

"Yeah, you were saying?" then asked Fukua, a naughty smile now brightly shining on her face. She knew that Filia possibly couldn't retort back to her, so she didn't even bother waiting for the girl to say anything back. Stepping away from the black haired teen quite a few feet, Fukua then started to take off her own shirt. While doing this, she soon began to speak to her much more heroic acting twin in a very demanding sounding tone, "Take off your shirt, peasant! Let me see those boobs of yours!"

Feeling way too sexually excited and drunk with desire now, Filia almost way too quickly followed the darker skinned girl's orders. Within seconds she unbuttoned her shirt as she then tossed it to the side of herself, Filia's upper body now only clad in her white colored and fancy looking bra; she was kind of shocked to notice that Fukua wasn't even wearing a bra to begin with. Filia's red eyes immediately focused their attention directly on the green haired teen's fairly huge sized tits, both of Fukua's nipples deliciously hardened with arousal.

Filia felt herself practically drooling now as she merely continued to just stare at her twin's full-sized breasts, both of her feet feeling like they had a mind of their own as she now started to slowly approach over towards the smug faced girl like some sort of zombie or something. At this point in time, Fukua knew that she won for real this time. Not only did she somehow manage to actually beat Filia in pure hand-to-hair combat, but now she realized that she truthfully had the busty girl fully under her own control. She was going to break her, she was going to finally make Filia become her personal slave, and she knew just how to do it too, but she still had to be at least somewhat patient here.

"Take off your bra, too, bitch! What are you, stupid?" then said the tan girl, giving her twin a look of anger when she spoke to her like that.

She saw Filia practically tear off her own bra and afterwards carelessly throwing it in back of herself, and seeing that just forced another wicked looking smile to creepily spread across her face.

"That's a good girl," breathed out Fukua, her also really loving the lust deranged look on Filia's face at the moment. Now standing right in front of her identical twin, Filia then started to hungrily grope and squeeze on Fukua's big breasts. "Hey!" yelled the clone in a fuming voice, and afterwards giving Filia a brutally hard slap across of her face.

The raven haired teen now looked sort of upset as she looked Fukua straight in her green eyes, the girl also rubbing her own face with her left hand, as well.

"Did I say that you could touch me, bitch?"

"...? U-um..."

Now giving Filia's other cheek a tear-jerking smack, the girl's head quickly turning to the side because of receiving the attack, the angry looking clone girl then started to scream at her, "You don't do shit like that unless I tell you to, got it? And if you do that again, I'm kicking your ass!"

Filia felt kind of scared now, but that feeling of fear was somehow just turning her on all the more. Her arousal, how Fukua was controlling her, the pain that she was feeling, all of it just mixed up together into a sexual feeling so strong that Filia honestly felt like her brain was going to explode, and she freaking loved it. She wanted more of it. No, she **NEEDED** more of it. Instead of speaking back to Fukua, the pouty looking teen just nodded her head at the girl.

"That's exactly what I thought, you stupid whore. Okay... NOW you can touch my tits, you fucking impatient bitch," expressed the girl with green locks, her mind slowly getting more and more into all of this.

Happy to hear that she could touch her once again, Filia quickly placed both of her hands on each very soft feeling breast of her twin's. She sighed so very loudly as she continued to anxiously massage the clone girl's big, all naturally sized boobs. Filia moved Fukua's tits up and down, she strongly rubbed the girl's hardened nipples with her thumbs, she would shake the girl's large boobs in her hands for a while, basically Filia was just having the time of her life right now. Though she really didn't want to, but Fukua could not stop herself from moaning so deeply as Filia continued to perversely feel her chest all up like this. Filia smiled happily soon as she heard Fukua beginning to make such hot sounding noises of pleasure like that. She sounded so damn sexy to her, and she really wanted to continue to hear those sounds coming from her.

"We have the same measurements, you know?" spoke Filia, her hands not ceasing their hyperactive groping actions against of her twin's breasts.

"Mm, hmm... I know," replied back Fukua with a smirk, her voice almost cracking when she spoke those words. "Mine are still better, though."

The raven haired girl giggled when she heard her clone say that to her. "Yes, they are better," soon responded Filia, actually surprising Fukua quite a bit when she said that. "May I suck on them, Fukua?" she then politely asked, her voice sounding oddly adorable to the clone girl right now.

After letting out a soft sounding laugh, Fukua soon retorted back to the schoolgirl, "Yes, you may...!"

And Filia did just that. Without a second's worth of hesitation, the black haired teen leaned her head down and gently took one of Fukua's hard nipples into her mouth. Now placing both of her hands on top of Filia's shoulders, and also moaning even louder now, Fukua tightly closed her eyes shut as she whipped her head back, the wet feeling of her twin's mouth skillfully sucking and licking on her right breast like this without a doubt completely driving Fukua's mind, body, and soul crazy with joy at the moment.

Overtime, Filia then gave the tanned girl's left breast the exact same oral treatment, her other hand now lovingly squeezing on her twin's just recently sucked on and worshiped boob with such enjoyment and prowess. Her mouth, her hands, she was seriously making Fukua feel SO GOOD right now. It was hard to believe that Filia apparently has never done anything like this up until now. It was not just Filia who was getting extremely excited and was feeling flat-out intimate about all of this happening right now, because Fukua, too, was slowly starting to feel her mind steadily slipping away from its own sanity and rational sense of thought.

"That's enough of that shit," huskily breathed out the green eyed girl, now pushing her twin away from her pleasantly huge sized rack and spinning her curvy body around.

As the raven haired fighter's back was now facing her own direction, Fukua simply couldn't help herself as she then gave Filia's right thick butt cheek two very hard slaps with her hand, and after that also giving the girl's left meaty buttock a super rough feeling smack as she sharply flipped her hand in an upwards fashion, as well.

"Yeah, baby, show me that ass! Take off that pathetic excuse for a skirt and show me that big booty of yours right fucking now!" demanded the clone girl with a passion filled voice, smacking Filia hard on her big butt again as the girl then quickly started to do what she was told to do.

In a matter of seconds, Filia carelessly discarded of her short skirt as she then kicked it away from herself, the skirt now landing somewhere close next to the rest of their thrown away clothes lying in the very lowly cut grass. Now only wearing her plainly simple looking and white colored panties, Filia soon put both of her deliciously thick legs perfectly together as she then slightly turned her head around to look at her naughty clone twin with both of her beautifully red colored eyes.

After noticing that the tan girl was now just steadily staring at her incredibly plump butt in awe, Filia then decided to start shaking her wide hips from one side to the other, this smooth movement of hers very easily making both of the dreamily soft feeling cheeks of her fat ass to wiggle and jiggle around a lot. Now giving her bottom lip a little bite, the black haired twin soon said to the other, "You're looking a little bit lost there, I see."

Fukua knew that Filia was teasing her, but at the moment she didn't really care. Besides, it's not like she was lying or anything. Fukua was indeed feeling kind of lost right now, and she was also wanting her face to get lost deep in-between of her lighter skinned twin's round, huge looking ass cheeks, too. The girl with green eyes then stood directly in back of Filia, Fukua now softly pressing her pelvis right up against of the other girl's big bottom.

Feeling her twin's pelvis naughtily pressing itself up against of her butt like this only made Filia start to grind her warm feeling, juicy rear-end right back against of Fukua. As if on cue, both of the girls let out a quiet sounding sigh of pleasure as they sensuously continued to romantically rub both of their bodies together in such a foul, lewd way.

With both of her arms in front of Filia's body now, one of her hands now gently rubbing the girl's very wet feeling pussy through her own white panties, Fukua then started to whisper in her helplessly groaning twin's ear, "Look at you getting all into this now, you little minx! You don't seem so timid now, do you? Ha, ha! You probably wanted me to win in the first place! You wanted me to touch on you like this, didn't you? Why else would you make such a stupid bet like that in the first place, anyway?"

In all honesty, Filia kind of believed Fukua's words to be rather true. Sure, she did try her best to beat her, but she couldn't exactly remember why she betted her what she did. Why would she tell Fukua, somebody that she supposedly could not stand mind you, that if SHE one, then she could do whatever the heck that she wanted to do to her? Thinking about it now, it was all very slowly starting to make perfect sense to her. Deep down, Filia knew that she must have wanted something like this to eventually happen between them both, even though she didn't exactly know how to come to terms with that in a much more decent kind of way.

This certainly was not decent by any means of the word, but at least it was something. Filia more than likely would have preferred this happening over something more "decent" taking place of it, anyway. Fukua heard Filia trying to speak back to her, but all that could come from out of her mouth right now were genuine sounding moans and yelps of sexual enjoyment. Not wanting the girl to orgasm already, Fukua slowly stopped rubbing her moaning twin's sopping wet womanhood, and then afterwards got down on both of her knees still in back of Filia.

"Oh, fuck me," lowly chuckled the green haired twin, both of her hands now aggressively gripping on both of the red eyed girl's large, fleshy booty cheeks. "Such a big, fat butt you've got here, fake Filia," teased the clone girl in a very flirty sounding tone of voice, loudly wolf whistling right afterwards.

After saying that, Fukua then firmly planted a kiss onto the panting girl's left buttock, and then after that planted yet another strong feeling kiss onto the girl's right buttock. Both of Filia's big ass cheeks had two dark green colored, slightly faint looking lipstick marks on them now, which truly looked so dang cute to Fukua for some reason.

"Oh, Fukua, yes..." lowly whispered out Filia, her voice low but still loud enough to hear.

Fukua LOVED the way that Filia said her name, too. It made her feel more hungry for her, it made her just want to straight up violate the teen girl's beautiful body right then and there.

"But seriously, with an ass **this** fat, why the hell are you running around and fighting in such a small, reveling skirt for?" Fukua then asked her twin, her hand now randomly giving Filia's right ass cheek a firm slap as she flicked her hand in an upwards angle, the raven haired girl's plump butt cheek sexily jiggling in reaction to her spank. "I mean, do you want people to see your butt or something? Ha, ha, ha! You're such a whore, you know that?"

"B-but... you're wearing the same clothes that I am wearing, Fukua. Yours is just a different color, though," calmly spoke the smiling schoolgirl, her body not even flinching from receiving her twin's rough spanks and at least trying to defend herself here.

Now giving the fair skinned girl's thick booty an even more aggressive feeling smack right in the center of her big bottom, this time successfully making her black haired rival jump up slightly with surprise, Fukua then let out a loud laugh before saying back to Filia, "And I wear the same clothes because I am a fucking clone of YOUR slutty ass, you stupid bitch! I bet you didn't think about that being the case, huh? Otherwise you probably wouldn't have said something so retarded, then! Besides, I feel fucking proud flaunting around my fat ass and knowing that I look good while doing it! Unlike you, you dumb bitch! You're, like, a closet slut or something like that."

Filia was about to point out the fact that Fukua just flatly admitted that SHE was truly the cloned one here after all, but unfortunately for the terribly horny feeling schoolgirl, she simply ended up just easily forgetting about the whole thing within only a matter of a few seconds. Smiling happily in knowing that she mentally bested Filia and made her stop talking now, Fukua simply continued to gladly play around with the girl's doughy feeling, wonderfully warm, and beautifully round shaped butt cheeks.

"Geez, and you might as well be wearing a thong while you're at it, you fucking whore," eventually expressed the green eyed clone. "Your ass is way too big for these small and lousy looking panties! I guess all of those damn milkshakes and all of the other sweets that you always fucking eat has really fattened this big booty of yours up, huh? But hey, a slut has to do what a slut has to do, am I right?"

After that crude statement of hers, Fukua then gave Filia's right butt cheek another painfully firm feeling slap, afterwards hearing the schoolgirl shamelessly moaning softly because of it.

"Y-yes! Oh, fuck yes...!" huffed out Filia, obviously losing herself in this mind-numbing pleasure even more somehow, and Fukua honestly feeling the exact same way.

Then suddenly, the green eyed clone then stuck her face very deep in-between of her light skinned twin's panty clad, thick, and perfectly circle shaped ass cheeks. As if Filia wasn't lost enough, now she was really losing her own sanity. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, Filia now practically screaming in pleasure as her constant moans only continued to rapidly increase in both passion and volume. Fukua's hands were now shaking her yelping twin's really large booty cheeks against of her face, her nose harshly pressing up against of Filia's anus, and the girl also sniffing her twin's wonderful smelling butthole the hardest that she possibly could.

Her exotic smell was simply intoxicating the tanned girl so much right now, actually a little bit too much. Filia smelled so sweaty, which of course was thanks to all of the fighting that the two twin girls engaged in with one another not so long ago, but she also had such a sweet, girly, perfume-like smell going for her, as well. Her smell, her moans, all of it was gradually surfacing the raging beast that lied deep within of Fukua more than ever now. Filia's girly and delightfully pungent scent was driving Fukua's mind and all of its senses totally wild with such grand and perverse feelings of strong sexual desire. She never wanted this to end, none of them ever wanted this to end.

Soon enough, Fukua eventually pulled Filia's tiny panties all of the way down to her knees, the tan girl wasting no time at all as she then proceeded to crazily feast on the raven haired schoolgirl's yummy tasting backdoor. Filia reached in back of herself as she now placed her right hand on top of Fukua's left and right shaking head, the bizarre yet beyond amazing feeling of the clone girl's wet tongue desperately licking, rimming, and actually prodding inside of her tight asshole like this now literally making the black haired teen scream out loudly in pleasure with no shame whatsoever; Filia's right hand was actually firmly gripping on the green colored parasite that is on top of Fukua's head, but she was being somewhat careful while doing this at least.

After what felt like an hour passing on by of Fukua just frantically eating out Filia's perfect looking ass like a madwoman, the sex hungry clone then made her black haired twin completely take off her soaking wet panties, the tan girl afterwards throwing the piece of clothing to the side of themselves to join along with the rest of their discarded clothes. Fukua kissed Filia on her left buttock once more, and then later gave that same butt cheek of hers a very solid spank before standing up on her feet.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Filia!" deeply rasped out the clone girl with half lidded eyes, her now hurriedly taking off the rest of her last remaining pieces of clothing that was covering up her just as voluptuous body. "I am SO going to fuck you! I'm going to fuck the ever living shit out of you! You hear me!?"

It did not take Fukua too long at all to rid of the rest of her clothes, and again to Filia's own surprise, the red eyed teenager noticed that her curvy clone was also not wearing any underwear to begin with. Perhaps they were both somewhat different after all, or so she thought to herself. There they were, the both of them stark naked, the both of them just staring at each other, their mouths panting like dogs, their busty chests heavily heaving up and down, and their honest arousal towards one another still only growing along with time itself. Things were really about to take a left turn now, however.

Suddenly, Fukua then snapped her fingers together, and right after she did that a bright light began to shine around her womanhood. Seconds later after the bright shining light vanished away from the clone girl's body, something that looked a whole lot like the human male sexual reproductive organ was now standing up tall and proud directly right above of her vagina.

Seeing this, of course, immediately made both of Filia's big eyes widen even more in both horror and arousal. Her mind started to process so many things at the moment, but none of it made any sense to her. Not even knowing what to say or do right now, she merely only stood there in the same spot, her wide eyes closely watching as Fukua's left hand was now starting to vigorously jerk-off her large, hard, fully erect futa penis.

The green eyed girl's mystical phallus looked absolutely massive to Filia. It had to at least be about nine inches long in length, and probably about an inch and a half wide in width. Sure, she hasn't really seen that many dicks in person like this, but Filia still believed that the clone girl who was wielding this really mysterious male penis here had to at least be way above average than what the normal male should be, and she was most definitely right about that.

Without even warning her rival of anything, Fukua then swiftly launched herself at the girl who was still currently in pure disbelief, easily pinning Filia down on her back as she roughly put the girl's arms behind of her own head. After doing that, Fukua then started to passionately tongue kiss Filia on her wet lips again, the raven haired teen more than willing to return those heated kisses directly back to her own clone twin.

Once the twelve minute long make out session ended between the two of them, both of the girls soon ever so softly pulled away from each other's very tender feeling lips, and their hazy looking eyes now also dreamily gazing into one another's like two love-struck fools in such raging, animalistic heat.

"You like that, baby?" then whispered the darker skinned girl as she gently began to smoothly grind her broad hips against of her twin's dripping wet neither region, her voice now sounding a whole lot more romantic all of the sudden. "You like the way that my big dick feels rubbing up against of your wet pussy like this? I know you do...! I know you fucking love it, you horny little bitch!"

Even though she still had many questions that she wanted to ask her deviant clone, Filia was simply feeling way too dazed with her own feelings of sexual excitement and pleasure at the moment. She just couldn't bring herself to really care right now. Fukua then carefully let go of Filia's arms, the tan girl now positioning both of her own arms right by the sides of her rival's head. Filia just daintily wrapped both of her arms around of her green eyed clone's neck, her sweaty body trying its best to fight away the powerful feeling urge of wanting to strongly kiss Fukua's delicious tasting lips again and again.

"I d-do...! I do love it, F-Fukua!" jaggedly spoke back Filia, softly giving her clone a gentle peck on her lips.

"And I also know that you're still a virgin, Filia, because I still am, as well. However, I think that is all radically about to change in just a moment here," were Fukua's softly spoken words, the head of her well-endowed futa penis now slowly making its way inside of Filia's more than moist feeling womanhood.

Winching a little bit in pain now, the red eyed teen adjusted her body from underneath of her clone's own womanly form, but only slightly. "W-wait a minute! I can't get pregnant from doing this with you, c-can I?"

"I don't know, but we're definitely going to find that out now aren't we?"

"Is t-that thing REAL? Like, is it... really real?"

"It's as real as it is going to get, beautiful."

"Um, well... c-can you please at least be gentle with me?" then asked the girl with raven black hair, her face looking all pouty and her voice sounding so very adorable to Fukua.

"Aw," spoke the tan girl, later giving her twin a feather soft kiss on her forehead. "All right, I'll be gentle with you, okay? Look, I am going to push in inside of you on the count of three, you hear me?"

"Mm," replied back Filia as she gave her head a little nod, her face now looking kind of scared.

"Okay then," expressed the darker twin with a gentle sounding sigh, and also with a really odd looking smirk on her face now. For some reason, Filia really did not like the current look on Fukua's face, and especially not at this very moment of all things. "One... THREE, BEE-YOTCHE!" then yelled out Fukua as she strongly jammed her rather large penis deep inside of Filia's tight, wet, and very unprepared pussy.

"AARGHH! S-STOP IT! OH, I-IT HUUUURTS! AHH...! OH, SHIT! OH, MY G-GOSH IT SO FUCKING H-H-HURTS!" were the more than loud sounding words that the now in pain schoolgirl screamed at the very top of her lungs, her fingernails practically digging inside of the skin on Fukua's back now.

Her fingernails did in fact draw out some blood, but it was very, very faintly. Speaking of blood, breaking through Filia's hymen like that did cause her to bleed somewhat, but surprisingly she didn't really bleed that much at all. In fact, it was hardly even noticeable to begin with. Some girls bleed a whole lot when their hymen tears in half, and some girls do not. Filia was among those girls, apparently. Not even remotely caring about her black haired twin's ear piercingly loud cries for mercy, Fukua just cruelly continued to rut her thick shaft deep inside of Filia's tight, very wet pussy as hard as she merely wanted to.

The inside of Filia's vagina felt so very hot, and it snuggly hugged around of Fukua's lady meat so damn tightly as her wide hips unremorsefully continued to whip themselves back and forth like some sort of an out of control piston inside of a machine factory. Both Filia and Fukua's eyes were tightly closed shut, the both of them also loudly yelling and moaning out so ferociously loud as their lovemaking only grew even more frantic with each and every passing second. Though Fukua has already been feeling head-over-heels pleasure during all of this, Filia herself was just now starting to feel that unexplainable, pussy clenching, toe curling, and practically heart stopping feeling of euphoric-like pleasure all of the sudden, and it felt SO DARN GOOD to her, as well.

It felt as if all of that strange pain just magically went away somewhere, and in its replacement came something that felt SO damn good to her that it literally made the teen girl's mind go completely blank with such perfect feeling happiness. Well, aside from seeing colorful stars exploding inside of her own mind, that is. Neither one of them felt like they could ever get enough from this, and neither one of them wanted this very day to ever end for them both, as well.

One minute passed, three minutes passed, eventually five minutes passed and Fukua was **still** violently fucking the loudly wailing Filia like a complete savage. The loud and wet sounds of Fukua's hips smashing up hard against of Filia's tight feeling womanhood started to get even louder now, and that was thanks to not only Filia just becoming more wet in general, but also because of Fukua pushing herself to thrust even harder inside of her twin lover.

"Oh, Fukua, please k-keep fucking me!" screamed the black haired girl, her closed red eyes now watering up with such divine feeling sexual joy as her amazingly curvy body steadily felt her female twin clone's warm rod of girth still happily plowing up hard inside of her own arousal dripping pussy. "FUCK ME HARDER!"

Fucking her twin the hardest that she possibly could now, Fukua's fat ass cheeks wobbling all over the place as she angrily continued to thrust her hips forward and against of the loudly moaning girl's honey hole, the dark skinned clone then soon yelled back, "Yeah, take my dick, you loser! Take it all like the slut that you've always been, you bitch!"

They could both feel it now. Their orgasms were only mere seconds away from happening now. "Tell me that you're the clone, Filia! You're the fake one!" shouted out Fukua, her mouth drooling a little bit as her humping speed somehow increased against of her twin's now convulsing pussy.

"I'M THE FAKE!" Filia then yelled in a super loud voice, now squirting her clear love juices all over Fukua's body and also on her own as she suddenly reached her violent climax in such a pure, beautiful looking way.

"OH, FUCK YES!" also bellowed out Fukua, strongly giving the raven haired schoolgirl a few more powerful feeling thrusts of her hips before filling up her groaning twin's womb with multiple thick ropes of pleasantly hot futa semen.

Though they were both trying to catch their own breath now, the two twin girls hungrily began to kiss each other, but this time somehow even much more ardent than any of the other times when they kissed one another. Five minutes later, the green eyed clone then quickly pulled her face away from the other girl's lips, and afterwards also pulling her large phallus from out of her twin's thoroughly fucked womanhood.

Backing up slightly and standing up on her knees now, Fukua then started to stroke her still erect futa dick with her left hand as she soon crudely voiced out to Filia, "Goodness, that was fucking great! Okay, come on now, fake me! Get up and turn that big booty around for me! You're not done just yet!"

Not even caring about her own dignity anymore, Filia instantly did what she was told to do. Within seconds, the scarlet eyed girl was now on all fours, Filia lightly shaking her big butt at the foul behaving girl in back of herself.

"That's a good little bitch," darkly purred Fukua as she then slapped both of Filia's huge ass cheeks, afterwards shaking around her naughty twin's juicy bum flesh before giving the girl's plump, jiggling rear-end yet another painful feeling spank on her right soft buttock.

After spitting on her rock hard cock just to lube it up some more, and also after spreading apart both of Filia's very big booty cheeks and spitting directly on the girl's winking asshole, Fukua now slowly started to insert the tip of her futa dick inside of her rival's incredibly tight feeling anus.

"I kicked this fat butt of yours in a fight earlier, and now I am going to fuck it!" And after stating that out loud, the green haired girl then easily inserted her large penis deep inside of Filia's butthole. Fukua was kind of shocked at how easy it was to just push herself inside of Filia's butt like this.

Now fucking her rival's thick ass at quite a steady pace, the clone girl then harshly smacked Filia across of her jiggling, huge booty before saying to her with a very pleased sounding voice, "Holy shit! My dick just slipped right in here like it was nothing! You totally stuffed things inside of here before, didn't you? You HAD to! Ha, ha, ha! Gosh, you're such a slut, fake me! You truly are! And I fucking love it!"

Fukua laughed happily, fiercely spanked the girl's left big buttock, and then later tightly grabbed her twin by the waist, the green eyed girl now wildly smashing up **HARD** against of her twin's fat, rippling ass cheeks with sheer excitement and absolute gusto.

Trying not to moan so loudly while fucking Filia very hard in her jiggling ass, Fukua chuckled lowly before playfully speaking to her cutely groaning in anal pleasure rival, "Y-y-you totally lost the fight on purpose, you f-faker! Mm, I know you did!"

"Fuck me...! O-oh, yes, fuck me!" deliriously moaned the girl with raven black hair, perfectly matching her twin lover's rough thrusts in unimpaired unison as she steadily pushed her big, round butt back against of the laughing clone girl's super fast thrusting pelvis.

"I thought that you were strong, Filia... I mean, I totally beat the snot out of you in that fight, you know!"

"I a-am strong...!" replied back the fair skinned schoolgirl, her voice cracking up a little bit when she spoke.

"I don't know, fake me. You certainly don't look so strong with my fucking dick shoved straight up your fucking slutty ass, you nasty whore!" cackled the evil-like twin girl, aggressively spanking Filia's left booty cheek with an upwards flip of her hand as she happily continued to powerfully ram up against of the black haired teen's comfortable feeling, rounded, very big butt.

Keeping this up for an incredibly long amount of pleasurable time, and also right before the both of them reaching their own mind-blowing climaxes yet again, Fukua randomly pulled her huge futa phallus quickly from out of Filia's tight feeling, now sexily gaping asshole.

"H-hey!" loudly screamed out the girl with scarlet red colored eyes, quickly turning her head around as she was now giving her smirking doppelgänger a very pissed off look. "Why'd you stop for? I w-was so close, Fukua!" Filia then started to strenuously shake her huge, nicely rounded, now jiggling around ass at the girl behind of herself. "Put it back in already, you heartless bitch! I want to feel that big dick of yours deep up inside of my butt again! P-please! Make me cum f-from there, Fukua! I need it! I really fucking want you!"

Fukua then giggled very lowly at the desperately pleading girl in front of her, seconds afterwards swinging her left arm forward quite swiftly as she harshly spanked Filia right in the middle of her perfect looking and deliciously fat booty. "Look at you, girl...! Perversely shaking around this thick booty of yours while yelling at me to FUCK you deep inside of your cute little butthole! Ah, yes... you're most definitely a naughty, no-good, worthless, slutty fucking whore indeed! I always KNEW that you were one, too!"

"Yeah, and this whore wants her ass fucked again! So fucking get to it, bitch!"

After smacking the light skinned schoolgirl really fiercely across of her big butt yet again, the green haired clone then angrily voiced back to her, "I'm not fucking that dick hugging shithole of yours until you turn your fat ass around and fucking suck on my dick like you mean it, you nasty anal slut! Now, suck me off! Come on, bitch, move that big ass!"

She finished off her crude sounding rambling with yet another vicious feeling spank firmly colliding against of Filia's rounded, wonderfully soft feeling bottom. And within mere seconds passing along by, Filia instantly turned herself around now as she then excitedly began to do what she was told to do.

Now eagerly bobbing her head back and forth, Filia skillfully sucked off Fukua's very thick feeling dick the absolute hardest that she could, and all Fukua could honestly even do right about now was just lightly place her right hand on top of Filia's fast moving head, throw her own head back slightly, and also happily moan shamelessly loud into the sun setting air as she simply basked in the raw enjoyment of this beyond amazingly awesome feeling blowjob from her sexy, black haired twin.

"O-o-oooohhhh... YES! Holy FUCK, Filia, you're so a-amazing...!" jaggedly groaned Fukua with a very large smile on her tan face, the clone girl soon enough bucking her broad hips forward at a somewhat slow pace as she then started to thrust deep inside of her gagging twin's wet, drooling, and really hot feeling mouth.

While sucking Fukua off like a total madwoman, Filia eventually used both of her own two hands to tightly grasp hold of her moaning clone's beautifully thick buttocks, Filia's hands now continuously shaking around and firmly spanking the green haired girl's big booty cheeks practically nonstop as she shamelessly kept up her strong head bobbing and dick sucking actions.

Both Filia and Fukua stood in that field together until the sun went down, and one thing that they both knew for sure was that nothing was ever going to be the same between them again. However, that doesn't exactly make it a bad thing.

* * *

Several months after that steamy event even happening, Carol was now on her way over to the local movie theater to finally see the new Annie movie that recently came out. Filia promised to meet her there at a certain time, but she decided to give her friend a quick call, anyway. After she dialed her dear friend's number, Filia's cellphone then started to ring. Where was Filia right now, you ask?

Well, she was currently inside of her own bedroom at the moment, naked, while energetically bouncing her fat ass down on top of Fukua's lap, shamelessly continuing to impale her wet pussy with her clone rival's huge and warm feeling dick. Though they both were pretty dang caught up in pleasure right about now, Fukua still decided to reach her arm over and grab Filia's cellphone for her. The tan skinned girl then placed her thick thigh girlfriend's cellphone down right beside of themselves.

"Here's the damn phone, Filia. I guarantee that it's just your annoying friend calling you again," said Fukua with her usual smirk on her face, simply looking up at her twin girlfriend's moaning face as she then started to lovingly massage both of Filia's soft, big, and round shaped butt cheeks with both of her hands as the girl happily continued to wildly bounce herself up and down on top of Fukua's really big cock. "Y-you have such a perfect fucking ass, baby," soon spoke Fukua while biting her bottom lip, only to afterwards nonchalantly smack Filia's left butt cheek hard as she flipped her hand upwards really sharply.

"Oh, yeah, F-Fukua! Smack my booty, baby...!" sexily moaned Filia, the girl now riding her tanned twin lover's deliciously thick futa dick even harder and faster now.

Fukua loved looking at Filia's huge breasts bouncing all around as the severely horny teenager only continued to aggressively slam her really big, super soft feeling ass down on top of her futa penis so damn ferociously hard. Now spanking her twin girlfriend's huge booty in a lustfully rapid session, and also now thrusting herself very deeply inside of Filia's tight feeling womanhood as she perfectly matched her red eyed lover's really quick movements, the two twin girls soon slowly began to start back getting into their insanely intense love making again.

However, the constant loud ringing of Filia's cellphone was still annoyingly keeping them both from **truly** and **fully** getting back into the mood here, and my word did they ever so want each other right now. They both just wanted to nastily fuck for hours and hours on in, and gosh darn it they were going to do just that. After grabbing her phone from beside of the naughty clone girl, Filia then soon leisurely stopped riding up and down on top of Fukua's rock-hard solid dick, afterwards answering the third consecutive call from her friend. Fukua eventually stopped fucking Filia, as well.

"Oh, s-shit...! Uh, h-h-hello?" Filia tiredly spoke, sounding completely out of breath.

"Oh, hey, Filia!" gleefully voiced a cheerful sounding Carol. "I was just seeing if you were still coming down here to see the new Annie movie with me. The previews looked so good!"

"Ah, um...! Yeah, uh, I remembered that- OH!" then yelped Filia as she felt her sexy, bubbly booty suddenly receive a very random spank from Fukua, her clone girlfriend now starting to hardly thrust her large futa penis back brutally deep inside of her wet, dripping, tight, and completely shaved clean pussy once again. "Oh, fffff... FUCK! I bet the movie will b-b-be just g-great, C-C-C-Caroooool! Oh, f-f-fuck yeah! Fuck me, b-baby! O-oh, FUCK ME!"

"...? Uh, Filia, are you feeling okay? What's wrong with you?" then asked Carol, her face now turning a very light shade of red.

And after when Filia carelessly hung up on her close friend seconds later, Carol was just left standing there in complete and utter confusion. Turning off her cellphone and putting it back inside of her back pants pocket, Carol stood in place quietly for a while before loudly speaking to herself, "What the actual FUCK was that about?!"

 **The End!**

 _ **Thank you so much for reading, my friend(s)! And as always, may God bless your day/night! ^_^.**_


End file.
